


Joyride?

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dialogue, Established Relationship, Fluff, Horses, Katolis, M/M, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Soren and Marcos are off duty.





	Joyride?

“Hey Soren, what are you doing?”

 

Marcos looked at the young man who walked around the courtyard, a sack on his back. He had light armor on. That wasn’t what took Marcos interest, but the fact that Soren was off duty, but still wore the armor. Marcos himself wore standard clothes.

 

As Soren heard Marcos, he just smiled as he turned around.

 

“I’m going on a joyride, wanna join?”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m going to the stables to get a horse, gonna ride around the trail and just relax a bit. I’m gonna bring jelly tarts, so it would be fun if you followed.”

 

“Jelly tarts?”

 

Soren nodded before opening the bag he previously had over his back, it was filled to the brink with jelly tarts.

 

“Yeah. Ezran helped me steal them. Did you wanna come? We could have a picnic by the river, and eat some moonberries.”

 

Marcos blushed as he listened to Soren, and smiled back. Just the thought of spending time alone with the fellow guard for a few hours, it was intriguing.

 

So he nodded.

 

“Yes, I’d love too.”

 

“Yay! Date time! Let’s go and borrow a horse, you can sit behind me and just relax.”

 

“You, having control over a horse I’m on? No way, I’ll lead the way while you hold onto me. But don’t eat all the jelly tarts before we arrive at the actual destination, if it’s a date, we need them.”

 

“Deal.”


End file.
